


Confessions

by Ankh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexy Times, mention of underage sex in past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack learns something about his not so 'shy and innocent' friend. Set after season 3 'Past and Present'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> First appeared in the zine Pretense 5

"Fourteen?" Jack O'Neill tried not to sound scandalized, he really did. It slipped through anyway, making his voice rise on the second syllable. Friday night was 'get Daniel drunk and learn a new secret' night and tonight's was a doozy. "Isn't that a little young?"  
  
"Well I was always a little advanced for my age."  
  
"You should not be having sex at fourteen." In fact, Daniel should not be having sex, period, especially if it wasn't with Jack O'Neill.  
  
"A little, huh? I figured you were shy with woman."  
  
Daniel's eyebrows rose, arching over curious eyes. "Why?"  
  
Oh come on... It was obvious! "Well, there was Sha're."  
  
"Jack, I spent half that Abydos mission in a state of terror, the other half in a state of arousal. I saw Sha're and wanted her. I've never fallen that hard so fast before. I'm amazed my brain could still function."  
  
"OK. Little too much information there but OK." Jack firmly pushed aside pleasant images of Daniel in a state of arousal, with much regret. Maybe he could savour them later... "What about ..." Jack paused, considering the women of their mutual acquaintance - none of whom were having sex with Daniel by the way, no matter how much they might want to have sex with Daniel, and since Daniel was so irresistible he should have a health warning tattooed on his forehead of course they would want to but Daniel was unavailable. So there. Unfortunately, Daniel was also unavailable to Jack O'Neill but at least no one else was muscling in, which meant Jack O'Neill, while not getting any and doomed to love and lust from afar, was the most important person in Daniel's life.  
  
So suck on that, Kira.  
  
Daniel had a really good relationship with Sam, had that from the very beginning - one of those kindred spirit things. Actually, it was an ease he was envious of, since no matter how deep the friendship, rank and the Air Force would always be there, limiting how close they could get. It was a shame. He liked Sam, liked having her as a friend. He had few female friends and it was kind of nice.  
  
Anyway, back to Daniel and women. Who couldn't have Daniel. Aha! There was Janet. Doctor Fraiser - but come to think of it, Daniel had a really good relationship with her too. The nurses liked him - but Daniel never got flustered around them. Hmm. There must be someone.  
  
There wasn't.  
  
OK, so not someone close to home. There was Kira of course - the destroyer of worlds formerly known as Linea. Though that had been mutual and Daniel didn't get so much flustered as ... aroused. Flirtatious. Not shy come to think of it. Not exactly. Playing the flirting game yes, and very well. Hell of a thing to see. He'd seen Daniel transform before his eyes. Kira provoking smiles and quick grins that Jack would have killed for...  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack blinked away memories of pointing a gun at Kira and returned to the present. "Wha-?"  
  
"You were about to give me a list," Daniel said dryly. He was smiling, and while it wasn't flirtatious like the one he'd laid on Kira, it was warm enough to make Jack's bones melt. God, he had it bad.  
  
"I was?" Jack collected himself and did a quick mental search. Not Lya, not any of the Tollan, or the numerous beautiful women they'd met. Hathor could be blamed on that pheromones thing. Shyla pre and post sarcophagus was not a problem. Dammit there must be someone. Catherine - OK, he was really reaching there. Even so, again, great relationship. Ditto Cassie for that matter which just went to show that Daniel could deal with females of all ages, even hormonal teenagers. Cassie was a teenager yet she hadn't developed a crush on Daniel. Jack wondered if Cassie was gay.  
  
"OK, smartass. So it was a short list," Jack muttered, mildly resentful. He'd had a lingering mental picture of Daniel being sweet and shy around a woman that he was quite fond of and now that image was torn around the edges. He was sure he could do better at arguing his case, if only Daniel would stop rubbing his chest like that and he'd spilt a few drops of Southern Comfort on his pants, just near the crotch, which was distracting him. He still maintained Daniel only got laid when women jumped him but he wasn't about to share that thought with his friend, just in case Daniel decided to prove him wrong. Maybe Daniel should take a vow of celibacy, no sex with women ever, just in case they turned out to be homicidal, Goa'uld, or both. Maybe Daniel should move in with Jack, so Jack could keep an eye on him, make sure no bad women or aliens were trying to steal...uh...take advantage of Daniel by trying to get their hands on that smooth, lean body, or their lips on that mouth which was just made for...  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack shifted uneasily in the chair, trying to find a position of comfort. "What?"  
  
"Let's hear about your sexual encounters, Romeo."  
  
"There was Lara but I thought I wasn't coming home," Jack said with some defensiveness in his tone and expression. The sex had been lousy, he'd had a hangover next day and it was soon after returning that he realized he was in love with Daniel.  
  
"I was asking when you lost your virginity. I really hope it was before Lara, Jack."  
  
"Funny, Daniel. Anyway, I haven't finished with you." Haven't even started with you, Danny...sure as hell would never want to stop if I did... "So who was it?"  
  
"Ah. Not your usual rite of passage."  
  
"Oh?" Considering Daniel's history of foster parents, Jack's eyes widened in horror. "Not one of your foster - "  
  
"God, Jack!" Daniel cut across his friend, revulsion on his face. "Foster parents are some of the most caring people around. I was very lucky in mine."  
  
Feeling stupid and judgmental, Jack said a soft, "Sorry," and waved his hand for Daniel to continue.  
  
"It was my foster brother."  
  
"Jesus!"  
  
"Tom, actually. He was fifteen and knew what he was doing. Not a blood relation brother."  
  
"I caught that."  
  
"Nice kid."  
  
"Nice kid? He had sex with you!"  
  
"It was consensual, Jack. And fun."  
  
"Whoa, wait a second. You said brother. As in a guy." Daniel had sex with a guy! Fun sex! With a guy!  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Some initiation," Jack murmured, ignoring the stab of envy he was feeling towards this unknown foster brother and the faint fluttering of hope.  
  
Daniel's eyes glassed over and a smile played across his lips as he considered the memory. "It was."  
  
"So ... a guy, huh?"  
  
Daniel shrugged. "If it feels good and it's consensual what's the problem?"  
  
"No problem," Jack replied hastily, trying to imagine his Daniel as a rampant fourteen-year-old and failing dismally. Instead his mind helpfully displayed a rampant all-grown-up Daniel and Jack had to stifle a groan.  
  
"I wonder what happened to him?" Daniel said, musingly, clearly caught up in memories - and pleasant ones if his smile was anything to go by.  
  
Jealousy rose up and roiled around in Jack's stomach. "Married with twelve kids and no teeth."  
  
"Jaaack," Daniel scolded but his smile was affectionate. The Southern Comfort was clearly having an effect as he wasn't usually so...hell, that was flirting! That was the same smile he'd given Kira!  
  
Daniel wriggled back against the couch, long legs sprawled in front of him. He had put down his tumbler and now his fingers rubbed rhythmically at the small wet patch on his pants. The Southern Comfort, right? "So what about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Jack repeated vacantly, trying not to stare at Daniel's groin.  
  
"Losing your virginity. When did it happen?"  
  
"OK." Jack took a swig of beer to cool him down, trawling through old memories. "Sixteen. A cheerleader." Was Daniel flirting with him? "Very pretty."  
  
"Was it the girl or the pom-poms?" Daniel looked mischievous. Smile, lick lips, eyelashes fluttering.  
  
Jack gave an answering grin while wondering what Daniel's mouth would taste like. "A little of both."  
  
"Got a thing for cheerleaders?" Wriggle, slide, lips parting now.  
  
"No, just geeky scientists."  
  
The words dropped into a sudden pool of silence and floated there, belly up, exposed for all to see.  
  
"You mean Sam?"  
  
Jack considered lying for at least three seconds. Then he caught the speculative look in Daniel's eyes and the smile. "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. Not Sam."  
  
"Rothman?"  
  
Jack gave a snort.  
  
"Didn't think so. Can you spell it out?" The eyelashes were fluttering again. He was good at that…  
  
"You know the words to Danny Boy?"  
  
"Ah. So when did this happen?" No surprise, just gentle enquiry.  
  
"Nothing's happened. Yet. Is it likely to?"  
  
"I meant when did you suddenly have a thing for geeky scientists and, yes, I think it's likely to happen."  
  
Jack got to his feet, slowly heading towards Daniel. "It was after I had to lie to you when I was pretending to go 'dark side'. You think it's likely to happen soon?"  
  
"That must have been difficult for you." Long legs parting, granting access. "I think soon is good."  
  
"It was hard. Really screwed me up. You want me to kiss you?"  
  
"I guess it - Yes, I want to kiss you."  
  
"I asked if - "  
  
"I know what you asked," Daniel murmured, hooked a finger into Jack's dog-tags and tugged.  
  
Jack resisted.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Not on the couch. I'm not sixteen, Daniel, or fourteen and I want to do this properly." He pulled Daniel to his feet and up against him until they stood, almost nose to nose, almost mouth to mouth.  
  
Daniel leaned in and Jack leaned back.  
  
"If I kiss you now we'll end up making out on the floor."  
  
"And this would be bad because...?"  
  
"Because I want to fuck you through a mattress then fall asleep holding you. You OK with that?"  
  
Daniel swallowed. "Bedroom."  
  
They managed to walk the short distance without falling over each other or their own feet, quite an achievement given the amount of clothing they shed as they went. By the time Jack had turned over his nightstand in search of lubricant and they tumbled onto the bed, all that was left were pants and underwear. Jack pulled Daniel down on top of him, revelling in the weight of Daniel pushing him down into the mattress, leaving his hands free to slip under the waistband of Daniel's unfastened black pants and shorts until they found the curves of the Most Perfect Ass In the Galaxy. He'd spent far too many hours sneaking a look at Daniel in the shower, wondering what it would be like to just reach over and slip a finger down from tailbone to puckered...oh that's what it felt like.  
  
Daniel bumped up against his hand impatiently then thrust down against his groin and suddenly Jack had to taste him. He rolled them both over, hands tugging at their clothes impatiently, plans of sweet slow seduction flying out of the window as he frantically got them both naked. Slow down, Jack...  
  
Holding Daniel against him, shivering a little with the strain of holding back when he had a naked and willing Daniel in his arms, Jack brushed his mouth against Daniel's with a deliberate lack of haste. Drawing out the full lower lip, teeth grazing it lightly, he lapped the upper lip with delicate strokes, its perfection traced until it was glistening. He licked his lips. Southern Comfort and something sweet but indefinable that had to be Daniel. He lifted his head to gaze down at the man beneath him, a question in his eyes.  
  
"Daniel..."  
  
"Yes. I want you to."  
  
It was that simple.  
  
Jack threaded his fingers through Daniel's short hair, his thumb caressing the curve of cheek and jaw, other hand sweeping across the smooth chest in slow, arousing strokes. He loved this man so much and he thanked whatever gods that he wasn't ten years younger because it would have all been over with the first touch.  
  
Daniel shivered in reaction to Jack's wandering hands, the look in his eyes tenderness and possessiveness in equal parts, his own hands sliding across Jack's chest and round to explore his back and shoulders. Any trace of mild-mannered academic was gone, his hands tugging Jack closer, his hips driving upwards to signal his readiness. Jack ignored the signal, trusting in his own judgment. His lips drifted down Daniel's throat, tongue delighting in the delicious burn of stubble, exploring and delighting in the tastes and textures to be found. He moved back up, lips claimed by Daniel, Jack's tongue teased by Daniel's until it dipped into the sweetness of Daniel's mouth, lingering then thrusting in erotic rhythm while Daniel's hands grasped Jack's taut ass and pulled him tighter against his slick and needy cock. Daniel's breathy gasps of delight were making it difficult to keep some kind of control, love and care warring with the instinctive need to rut. The hard length that jabbed insistently against his wasn't helping.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he paused to brush his lips across the sweat-damp hair, enjoying its softness against his skin and the way it caught against his evening stubble. He began mapping Daniel. Kissing, lapping, a kiss for the strong throat, a nip and nibble of lobe-less ears. Lower, he encountered the fragile barrier protecting strong collar bones, the puckered nipples so tempting he had to take one rosy nub between his lips, pushing his tongue-tip against it, suckling and lapping until Daniel began to squirm helplessly. He noted the hotspot for future reference then continued onward, downward, a pause to dip into the whorled belly button which made Daniel giggle - another thing to note - the discovery of a tiny birthmark almost hidden in the dark pubic hair that had to be kissed just because it was there and it was something new he'd discovered about Daniel. Almost there.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel's voice was tight with need, fingers no longer clenching on Jack with force enough to bruise but instead gripping the bed-rail so tightly his knuckles were white. Bless the man, Jack thought, insides turning to marshmallow. Daniel was calling upon every ounce of control not to grab Jack's head and push his cock in Jack's mouth. Jack almost took pity on him. Almost. Patience and control would do Daniel good...  
  
Jack took a moment to admire the contrast of flushed rosy cock with dark hair. Of course, Daniel had to be as beautiful here as everywhere else. Jack pushed Daniel's thighs up the bed a little then settled himself between those long legs and took Daniel into his mouth. The feel and taste of him was immediately overwhelming and almost caused Jack to climax right there and then. The intensity of what he was feeling, the knowledge of what he was doing, made his eyes sting. Dumb to get so emotional over this but, dammit, this particular dream was an old one and he thought an impossible one. Tenderly he lapped the smooth head, tracing the puckered line running down its length in one moist, teasing sweep, then down lower. Daniel had to move, hips bucking helplessly as that exploring tongue reached his twitching center, tracing slow circles around the incredibly sensitive flesh then dipped teasingly in. Daniel was almost beyond controlling himself, body shaking as he tried not to thrust into the incredible heat of Jack's mouth, still clutching at the bed-rail so he wouldn't grab Jack's head, not trusting himself to hold onto him.  
  
Jack reached for the tube of lubricant, which was about to fall off the bed and join the contents of the emptied nightstand that was scattered on the floor. Fingers shook a little as he prepared himself then took his time preparing Daniel, careful fingers sliding into the tight entrance to Daniel's body. Jack worked slowly, easing and teasing, coaxing admittance until there was little resistance and Daniel was moaning softly and pushing against him, thighs trying to close in on Jack.  
  
Jack dropped a quick kiss onto the exposed underside of Daniel's cock as it lay, almost flat against Daniel's belly. Taking a steadying breath, he pressed against the prepared entrance. Expecting more resistance, he gave a soft "Oh!" of surprise when he slid in smooth as silk, Daniel's body fitting to his with a sweet ease.  
  
Panting in time to Jack's thrusts, Daniel pushed up, hips rising to meet the tender pounding of Jack's cock as it claimed him. He was too close to last and when Jack began to drive into him more deeply and desperately, orgasm was ripped from him, hands threatening to bend the bed-rail as his body convulsed in pleasure.  
  
Jack barely paused until Daniel lay slumped beneath him, sprawled, boneless, with a dazed smile on his face. Mindless with the driving need to fuck, to fill Daniel and claim him, Jack hands tightened on Daniel's hips, thrusting and twisting his hips in an impossible attempt to fill Daniel more deeply. Slap of flesh against flesh, slap of bed-rail against wall, Daniel's contented moans filling his ears – Jack climaxed with a throaty growl of pleasure.  
  
He lay, slumped over Daniel for a few precious seconds then summoned the strength to roll onto his side, a small discontented sound escaping him as he slipped out of Daniel. He reached out a shaking hand to stroke a sweat-soaked flank, not quite recovered enough to feel guilt over the finger-marks on Daniel's hips that would leave bruises, primitive instincts slowly superseded by gentler emotions. Jack opened his mouth to say something intelligible, met Daniel's eyes and words faded. The love written there said everything and when Daniel's smile grew wider and he pulled Jack close, he knew words weren't necessary. Wrapping his arms around Daniel lying slumped over him, Jack drifted off to sleep holding the man of his dreams.


End file.
